Terrorizing Bella IV
by Halen.Emmett.McCarty4Eternaty
Summary: Bella has a terrible fear: She's deathly afraid of her father. Now: to find out what she is! - T in case of language!


**_Terrorizing Bella IV_**

**Summary:** _Bella has a terrible fear: She's deathly afraid of her father. Now: to find out what she is!_

**Warnings:**_ Some language._

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Twilight in any way. I only own the specific plot I write._

**AN:**_ The final story in the Terrorizing Bella trilogy! Poor Bella will now be given a break. XD_

* * *

"Oh dear. This _is_ a predicament." Aro murmured as he pet the head of the lone pure human who clung to him for pure safety.

It was most like a wrong thing to do considering he was a human drinker, but the vampire wasn't against the pretty human clinging to him from this demon after her. Or the mutt boy clinging to Caius who was doing the same thing. The boy smelled terrible, but the poor thing was afraid and young, and Caius had a soft spot for large furry things being afraid.

"He's my dad's best friend." Jake whispered in fear.

"There, there." Caius soothed. This boy's short hair was really silky...

"He's raised me." Bella whispered as well.

"Now, now, Bella. You're safe with us." Aro cooed.

"What do we do? You're the last people we can go to." Emmett pleaded. Yes. He was pleading with the Volturri to help them. Sue him for being scared shitless!

Marcus hummed and swiveled his blood around in his glass. "How do we know that the real man isn't in Norway like he's suppose to be?"

"We've called him. His cell triangulates to this location. He's followed us again." Edward was sitting heavily in Aro's seat on the man's insistence of the boy he's been wanting to sit down to not pass out.

"And you've let him?" Heidi scoffed, giving the two covens a dark look for actually coming _here_.

They weren't even invited here, yet here they are...very willingly standing before them asking for advise...with a human clinging to the vampire leader.

"Shush, Heidi. We can deal with one demon." Felix chuckled and cracked his knuckles. He liked fights!

Jasper sighed heavily. He wished Peter and Char had come with them, but they went to a coven to get assistance in finding a priest to exorcise their house and attic. "What do you suggest we do? Alice can't see Charlie anymore."

Aro hummed. "Perhaps we hunt him down."

"My dad's been scaring me my entire life." Bella whispered again.

"There, there." Aro pet her head again.

"Your dad's helped my dad raise me. He helped me shift the first time." Jake whispered.

"It's alright." Caius soothed the boy again.

"How did you even get involved?" Tanya questioned the mutt. Where did this kid even come from?

"What do you mean Charlie got you to shift?" Bella butted in, looking at her best friend for answers.

Jake looked back. "Your dad's a werewolf. I thought you knew?" He asked her curiously.

"No." Bella shook her head calmly. Like this was a totally normal conversation. "I never knew."

"Oh, well, you are, too, but since you sexed it up with Edward: I doubt you'll shift." Jake shrugged it off and heard a noise that made him squeak and cling on the vampire who was taller than him even.

"Calm, dog. It's Demitri." Eleazar soothed. He should probably use the boy's name, but he didn't. Oh well. The poor thing didn't care.

"Seriously," Kate started as Demitri handed Aro a file, "how did the mutt get involved?" She questioned Esme and Carlisle who shrugged.

"How did you know that Bella and I were intimate?" Edward asked his own question, still slouched down in Aro's seat.

Jake shrugged it off. "I have a nose, and I'm nosy by nature. Do the math." He told him simply.

He just knew, okay?

Carlisle stopped the conversation. "Aro, if Charlie's here, how do we stop him from coming after us? Charlie's obviously not human, so how to we get him away from Bella?" He was worried for his daughter who was still clinging to Aro as he looked through the folder he was given with one hand as the other petted the long, silky, brown hair.

"if the father isn't human, how is the girl human?" Jane questioned and eyed the human attached to her beloved master.

Why could the human do that, but she couldn't?

Bella went white. "I'm not human?" She whined.

"Oh, Bella! You're human!" Rosalie soothed. "You smell human!"

"So does Charlie." Emmett told her, receiving a smack from Jasper and Alice together.

"You're human, Bella. I know it." Edward sighed. "I would know otherwise." He assured his poor human. He would stand with her, but he needed to think and be off his feet for a few minutes more. This was way too much.

"You can't always tell through sex." Alec said with a sorry look towards to mind reader and human who darted their eyes to the twin of Jane. "Have you tried tasting her?" He asked Edward.

Edward shook his head. "I wouldn't be able to control myself if I took a drop of her blood. She's my singer."

Marcus 'aah'ed. "Well, we have many candidates who wouldn't change her either." He offered.

"NO!" The Cullen all said together with Jake.

"Why ever not?" Felix asked them, wondering why not to test the girl's human theory. It wasn't so bad. He heard it was very erotic from some humans who had done the test to discover their creature status.

"We don't want her bitten!" Esme gasped in horror.

"Why not?" Demitri questioned.

"She was hunted by a vampire before, and was bitten by him. The only time she getting bitten again is when we change her on her eighteenth birthday." Carlisle commented firmly.

Aro nodded. "Aah. That's your reason. Well, we can always try something else." He coerced.

Bella suddenly began edgy. "Try what?" She asked quickly, debating on releasing him for Emmett. Or maybe the other big vampire...Felix was his name...

"Well my dear. It's a very old test. This happened once believe it or not, many years ago." Caius claimed.

"What did you do?" Alice asked curiously.

Marcus hummed. "Well, we simply tested their abilities."

"I having an amazing gift to trip." Bella smiled in victory of having a gift to a point.

Emmett nodded. "She does. Trips over air." he smiled widely.

"Chokes on air." Rosalie butted in.

"Makes everyone smile." Alice smiled happily.

"She's a wonderful artist." Esme added.

"But she had broken her wrist, dear. Remember? She might not be able to draw anymore." Carlisle continued towards his wife who 'aah'ed in remembrance.

"She rarely cries. I've noticed that." Jasper looked to Alice who agreed.

"She's amazing in every possible way. What talents are you talking about?" Edward looked to Marcus who was in the seat near him. He was still in Aro's seat.

"Her father is inhuman and makes her fear the worst." Aro commented. "Your human is obviously a more...contagiously happy person, yes?" he gazed to the human who blinked her brown eyes. She had really pretty eyes...

Eleazar knew where this was going. "Are you saying Bella's inhuman gift is to make people...happy?" He asked slowly.

"Well, it's better than scaring people shitless." Irinia muttered in approval.

Kate and Tanya nodded together as Carmen knitted her brows together.

"That doesn't answer what Edward's human is though, Aro. What is she and her father?" Carmen asked the important question.

Aro smiled. "Aah. That's the easiest question possible, my dear Denali."

"WHAT?" The Cullen family demanded with Jacob and Bella looking to him, not clinging to them anymore.

Well...Jacob was better knowing Bella could make them all happy and not shit themselves in fear. Bella was now clinging to Emmett who liked this better than her grabbing at Aro. At least HE was a safer choice of her grabbing.

"She's a demon." Aro said cheerfully.

Bella went white as all eyes landed on her. "Like...Satan?"

"No, Bella! Of course not like him. Like...a creature." Esme tried to placate his new news about the human she considered a daughter.

"I'm a creature?" Bella looked at Edward who blinked in consideration.

"Well, that would certainly explain why we didn't have trouble in bed." Edward muttered to himself as he thought over the actions the were able to do due to his control being so firmly on the leash. It wasn't difficult with her blood at all.

"But that doesn't explain why Charlie's trying to scare the shit out of her!" Emmett commented.

Alice agreed. "yeah! Why is he trying to kill her in fear?" She wanted to know this now!

"But...Charlie's a werewolf. He's a pack brother. I know it." Jacob insisted. His nose wasn't wrong!

Caius agreed. "Indeed. Demons can take another creature status in their unlimited lives. He wishes to be a werewolf: so he's a werewolf."

Jacob was flattered now that his uncle wanted to be a werewolf. "Wow. I'm touched." he said honestly.

"But why would Charlie frighten Bella?" Carlisle wondered seriously. He didn't like that fact too dearly considering fathers weren't suppose to scare their children to the point of tears.

And running away.

"He must be trying to awaken you, little human. You aren't awakened." Demetri told her, being more of the social ones in the Volturri.

"I'm not?" Bella asked curiously, looking to herself for a few seconds.

He shook his head. "No. You're still dormant. I can smell your demon just beneath your barrier. You've had a very...coddling relationship yes?" He asked delicately, looking at Edward who nodded in agreement. He was standing near Carlisle now.

"Of course. I took her as my mate. I'll always coddle her." He rolled his eyes at the obviously.

"Of course she won't awaken then. She needs fear, not nice." Jane told them all with a growing smile.

"Don't even think about that!" Alice hissed to the child-like Volturri member. "You won't get far when Jasper uses his gift against you!"

Aro waved off Jane when she got glares from the Cullens and Denali's. They knew what she was about to do to Bella. "Now, now, Jane. There's no need to put the poor thing in pain to awaken her. The one thing we can do to awaken her without frightening her into awakening is much more humane than putting her in pain."

"What is it, Aro?" Eleazar questioned.

He smiled widely. "Produce young with her."

Bella blushed with Edward wanting to blush as well. "Babies?" Bella asked stupidly, looking to Edward who cleared his throat. "I'm seventeen! I can't take care of myself, much less a small baby!" She told them all when they turned their eyes to her, questioning her on if she would do it or not.

"Oh, Bella, it's not hard! Babies are wonderful, and it won't be so difficult." Rosalie assured her quickly, not letting her toss the idea out the window without thinking it through first.

Alice and Esme nodded in agreement, getting Bella to really stop and contemplate it. Babies sounded nice to her, but was it so above the choice of letting her own father scare her to death to awaken?

Of course it was. She and Edward were most certainly getting freaky tonight.

"I guess it doesn't sound so terrible." Edward started off slowly, thinking of the possibilities of children with his love so early on in their relationship. "It isn't so against what I'm used to though; I mean, in my time...we'd have three by now." He shrugged to her.

Bella nodded. That was true. "True." She agreed with that one.

"And...we can go without a condom." He smiled in victory. He thought he wouldn't ever be able to say that!

Bella smiled widely. "I'm for it."

"What the fuck just happened?"

Jacob smiled widely to the person standing next to him. "Bella and Edward are gonna have a baby so you don't scare us to death."

Charlie nodded. "Cool."

All excitement stopped, and all turned to Charlie. If vampires could faint...everyone in that room would have fallen to the floor.

Volturri included.

Jacob started to whine at being so close to the man, tears were starting to form in his dark eyes, and he was clinging to Caius in the next second once more.

Charlie sighed heavily. "Alright. I'm sorry, Bella, that I tried to scare you to death. So," His eyes gleamed excitedly, "when's the conception date? When am I a grandpa?" He asked the couple who were pale as ever.

"Tonight." Edward said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Charlie nodded in approval. "Awesome. I'll get the bouncer, the play pen, and...oh! I'll get it its' first puppy!"

"Can we get a cat instead?" Emmett jumped in, forgetting that this guy was the one they were running from in the first place.

"Wait a minute..." Tanya started off slowly. "Is _this_ Charlie Swan?"

Esme nodded. "Yes."

"Weren't we running from him five minutes ago?" Kate continued, becoming very confused on what just happened.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes."

Jasper nodded as well. "Alright then. We're officially a very fucked up family." He told them all.

"We can see that." Alec said politely, a wide, white veneer-filled smile accompanying his politely used words.

Bella shook her head. "How can we bring a child into this family, Edward?" She asked him, becoming very worried for her future baby.

Edward shrugged. "If we screw up the first one, we can go for seconds."

"That's the spirit." Marcus lifted his glass to them, smiling pleasantly to the couple. He hadn't seen this much love in one room since his Didyme.

"So...did you guys happen to use those condoms I gave you?" Charlie turned to the human-vampire couple curiously.

Bella blushed through the roof, but nodded once.

Charlie nodded happily. "Perfect! Test number one on the responsibility list is completed." He looked mighty proud of Edward who wanted to blush as well.

"What was number two?" Rosalie dared to ask him, suddenly weary of the man who had a list.

He shrugged. "Just knowing what to do when a power outage takes place."

"...what?" Jane turned to the demon, confusion on her face.

"This will never end." Carlisle shook his head when Charlie went off on the need to know what to do when all goes dark with a baby in the house.

Jasper scoffed sarcastically. "Oh yes it will. The End." He firmly said to for all to hear.

* * *

_Yeay! I hope you all liked the end to the trilogy!_

_Thanks for sticking with me this long, guys! I know I'm a hassle and a failure, but your support mean much to me. T-T_

_-Halen_


End file.
